


The Thin Neon Line

by FannyT



Series: Ficlet Instruments 2019 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Space, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannyT/pseuds/FannyT
Summary: Izzy is out on patrol when the news comes across her scanner.





	The Thin Neon Line

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Art post.
> 
> * * *

Izzy careens around the corner, her pod veering sickeningly onto one runner before the magnetic field catches hold and the pod slams back down. 

“ _Careful_!” Meliorn shouts, his knuckles tightening around his arm rests, but she ignores him and floors the pedal, pushing the pod as fast as it can go. As she takes the next corner she takes one hand off the rudder—Meliorn swears in seelie and shuts his eyes—and reaches out of the window, switching on the siren strapped to the pod’s roof. 

“You’ll be no help if we both end up as smears on the street,” Meliorn says faintly. 

“Meliorn, _shut up_ ,” she snaps back, and to her relief, he does. 

They whine to a halt outside the Justice Building, and Izzy throws herself out of the pod and runs. A fresh explosion shatters the air and spits fire and debris, stopping her in her tracks. 

“Izzy!” Meliorn shouts. “I see them!”

She swivels in his direction, then almost sobs with relief. 

“Alec,” she says faintly, running towards him. 

Alec catches her and envelops her in a hug, crushing her to him. He smells like soot and fire suppressant and panic. 

“You were supposed to give evidence,” she murmurs against his shoulder. 

“The trial was pushed back,” he says. “We were—um, I was just getting a coffee while waiting for the new time. We heard the explosion from the next block over. The fire was everywhere when we got here, but I think we got everyone out OK.”

_We_ , Izzy notes. The fear of the moment starting to fade away now, she looks over his shoulder at the defence counsel, standing conspicuously close by and looking around with studied innocence. Magnus... something, she thinks. 

(Once they’ve got the bombing handled, she’s going to be a merciless tease about this.)

“It’s Valentine, isn’t it?” she asks. “Even off world, he keeps pulling strings. I shouldn’t have gone after him, I’m sorry, this is all my—”

“Stop that,” Alec says firmly. “This isn’t on you. Last time I checked, _I_ was the one giving _you_ orders, remember?” 

The ground feels a lot firmer under Izzy’s feet again, and she even manages a smile at that. “Come on, when has that actually ever been the case?”

He laughs shortly. ”True. Silly to think a simple promotion would override twenty-four years’ habit.”

Feeling the remaining traces of her panic slip away, Izzy grins and steps back, assuming a more professional stance. 

“Jace is supposed to be bringing Valentine’s daughter in from one of the moon colonies later today. I’ll ask him to beef up security, sir,” she says smartly. Alec rolls his eyes, smiling. “And Meliorn and I will start interviewing witnesses here.” 

She glances behind him. 

“Unless you want to take some interviews yourself, of course.”

“ _Izzy_.”

She laughs, then switches her wrist holo on to display her ID and walks over towards the main group of witnesses. 

”DI Lightwood. What happened here?”


End file.
